


I'm Supposed To Love You

by PicklesCook



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Billy hurting people, Billy's gone crazy okay, Brainwashing, M/M, hurt!Teddy, i should probably sleep now yeah, yeah I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklesCook/pseuds/PicklesCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t beg, it’s downgrading. Well, you are the last one left, I suppose. It’s not like anyone is here to hear you.” Billy laughs and it sounds like all of his other laughs, like when Teddy tripped up the stairs to get to him on their prom night or when Billy’s dad went ‘undercover’ on their first date and stalked them the whole time or when, “Oh don’t cry, sweet love of mine,” There’s a twisted smile on the boy’s face and his eyes flash brown for a second, just barely but in that second Billy looks horrified.<br/>---<br/>aka Billy gets brainwashed and fucks everything up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCC/gifts).



> i literally wrote this at one am and i might or might not finish it who knows really  
> oh and teddy doesnt die  
> yeah  
> no one is dead  
> i dont think  
> maybe  
> idk

“Billy?”

He doesn’t understand what’s going on right now, all of his teammates are lying around him, unconscious or worse, no, no he doesn’t want to think about that _they are going to be okay_. Teddy’s looking up at his boyfriend, looking into unnatural, electric blue eyes and he honestly doesn’t understand because Billy is one of the good guys and yet he’s standing over Teddy, posed to kill.

“Billy please!” The brunette doesn’t seem to be listening. He’s smiling wide now, like maybe this is a game to him, like all this is _fun_ to him and Teddy thinks he’s going to throw up.

“Don’t beg, it’s downgrading. Well, you are the last one left, I suppose. It’s not like anyone is here to hear you.” Billy laughs and it sounds like all of his other laughs, like when Teddy tripped up the stairs to get to him on their prom night or when Billy’s dad went ‘undercover’ on their first date and stalked them the whole time or when, “Oh don’t cry, sweet love of mine,” There’s a twisted smile on the boy’s face and his eyes flash brown for a second, just barely but in that second Billy looks horrified.

“Billy I know you’re in there, B, please,” His throat is raw and his eyes are stinging. “Billy I love you, please, don’t do this,” Teddy’s reaching for him, trying to bring the brown eyed boy he knows back, but Billy’s just tilting his head, smile slowly fading. His right eye twitches and he shakes his head, glaring down at the blonde.

“I told you not to beg, fuck, do you not know how to listen?” Pain surges through Teddy, clawing its way up his body and choking him, “Now, listen close, dumb fuck, you are going to do exactly what I say from here on out, right? Of course I’m right.” Another shot of pain and Teddy’s clenching his teeth to stop from crying out. He looks up at Billy, not his Billy, no his Billy wouldn’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, would never hurt his own team mates, would never hurt _him_. Not Billy smiles again, sweet and loving like his Billy would. “I’m always right, aren’t I sweetie, I could never do any wrong in your eyes. No, I’m just sweet ‘ole Billy, the love of your life.” He sneers, kneeling down to where Teddy is panting on the ground. “You are going to scream, a’ight? As loud as you possibly can.” And Teddy does, his body feels like it’s on fire, tentacles of heat and pain slithering up his legs, spreading throughout his whole body. He can barely breathe and his brain clouds over with the need to get away, to stop the pain. He’s transforming before he knows it, body growing in size, wings spreading. “Ah, ah, ah, you aren’t getting away that quick.” Another ripple of pain, more intense than the last time, runs through him and he crumbles back on the ground, a raw scream flying out of his throat. He doesn’t understand how Billy can do this to him, to any of them and everything is pain and confusion. “Good boy, I’m sure the boss will have fun with you.” Billy pets the side of his face lovingly. Teddy chokes on the bile as it finally makes its way up. Billy jumps out of the way yelling, “Yo, watch the shoes!” and trips over something, falling on his ass. Teddy scrambles up, body fighting against him as more pain fires up. “What are you doing?” Teddy stumbles forward a bit, tears streaming down his face. “This much pain can kill a normal human, _how are you still moving_?” Billy’s yelling, floating up with blue power snapping around him.” Everything seems dark around them, the only light source is Billy, his power crackling around him like lightening. “Stop moving you numb ass!” He’s screaming at Teddy now, but the blonde keeps moving forward, he can almost touch Billy now. He just has to try, try to bring Billy back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he’s being stupid, that this isn’t going to work. That someone or something is controlling Billy and he won’t just magically break through to him. But it’s worth a try, whether he dies or not it doesn’t matter, he has to _try._ “Don’t come any closer or I’ll kill you!” Billy’s face is contorted into anger, eyes flashing a brighter blue before, but his hands are shaking and his head is twitching, shaking absurdly fast like something’s happening inside, like maybe his Billy is fighting to get out. “I swear to the Gods I will destroy you!” His voice is booming like thunder and Teddy shudders through an on burst of pain that almost cripples him.

“B,” It’s all he can manage to say, his throat too sore from crying and screaming and begging and he can barely feel his legs anymore. Teddy slumps forward, knees hitting hard ground with a thud that seems to echo forever. Billy looks disturbed and more pissed than ever, his powers flickering like crazy around him, like a million stars flickering in and out of existences because of him. Teddy knows his eyes are probably playing tricks on him, he’s sure he’s close to death now, he’s in so much pain, but he sees Billy’s eyes flash from blue to brown, blue to brown and his powers seem to be waning.

“I’ll kill you,” It’s spitefully and angry and disgusted and Teddy knows this is the end, he’s going to die at the hands of this Billy and he hates that if Billy ever comes back, if _his_ Billy ever comes back, that he’ll blame himself, make it seem like he’s the one to blame when it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t _him_ at all.

“I’m sorry,” He chokes before blacking out, letting the pain and darkness consume him.


	2. Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for an aftermath thing?? idk if this is what you wanted but guess who was inspired??  
> title for the story and this chapter is from G.I.N.A.S.F.S by Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make one more chapter because this one is REALLY short so yeah if you ask you will receive and all that bullshit  
> un beta'd and my laptop is about to restart

"You can't do this!" It's not quite a shout, like a whisper of a roaring lion. It booms through the room with it's whisp of a sound, Teddy moves. The voices stop, the wind blows and someone nudges him with a foot. "He's not awake."

There's a huff, feet moving to meet the other man, "It doesn't matter, he's a dead man anyways." Energy crackles through the air like a whip, lashing out at Teddy, forcing out a gasp into the night air.

"I told you, no. He's harmless, he'll do  _anything_ for me, we don't need to kill him." This voice sounds like long summer afternoons with the team, a cold winter huddled under blankets and secret kisses in dark alleyways away from the world.  _Billy_ , it's almost choked out of him, the pain far worse than anything the brunette had done earlier. _  
_

"You're slipping, I can't allow that." Teddy moves slightly, silently as possible, so that he nw faced the others, chained against the far wall. Teddy himself was handcuffed and tied around the ankles, limiting his movement. His skin shift green for a moment, but it drained him to keep it up.

" _You_ aren't allowing anything," Billy spits out, ozone filling his mouth and overflowing the air, "you can't control me." Billy had said the same thing years earleir, a fight with his parents about his powers, how much he could use,  _Bill this could kill you_ ; Teddy squeezed his eyes tight.

"That's pretty good coming from the mind controlled puppet," Teddy almost growled at the voice, Tommy was being reckless,  _stupid_ , yet he was silent, as was th rest of the room. "You're lucky you took me out first, I wouldn't have gone easy on you."

"Oh is that  _so_?" Teddy couldn't take that tone in Billy's voice, an underlining of anger and amusement, a sadstic grin surely on his face like a curved snake. He hissed out a breath, the room filling with a blue light and screams. "You think you could beat me?  _I have no limits_ ," The only limit he had was in death itself, a drainage of energy swarming his weak body and pulling him under, a future fate sure to come. "You are nothing." With Tommy's choked off cries of pain filled Teddy's ears, the smell of burning flesh flushing is nose and the bile taste of vomit in his mouth, Teddy let his hands grow, the handcuffs digging against his skin until they could not contain him, the three men were more concentrated on Billy's victim then on a sleeping hostage.

Billy didn't flinch, yet the sound carried to him.

Teddy was yanking the other ties off his legs in no time, running full speed at the suitted men. He smashed one into the wall, he didn't care, couldn't care about the crack of bones filling his sensed, couldn't stop to think of how he killed a man for the first time, couldn't do anything but go after the other in a ahze of rage and survival.

"Wiccan!" And just like that he dropped to the ground in a roar of pain, the second suit left unwrinkled. "Good boy." It's condensending and sneered at Billy, and Teddy want to kill him even more, wanting to smash his head into the ground until his brains were leaking, wanted to

 _Violence isn't the anwser,_  It's a whispered memory and pain and anger and what he told Billy after the Civil War, what he told Billy countless times when he had gotten hurt and wasn't healing, the first time Billy had lost control and need to be reined in, it was a montra for them, something to keep them sane and together.

He realed his rage in, bottled it up deep inside, below the pain overwhleming his body.

"Let him go." Teddy's voice was strangled, filled with pain and everything he couldn't do to the man smirking down at him. "Let him go and I'll do anything." The pain lessened, but Teddy couldn't afford to look back. He couldn't do a lot.

"What can you give me that he can't do better? Just  _look at him_ ," Teddy grinded his teath together as he was forced to glance back with a hand on his chin, "He's magnificent."

"I can give you information." The smirk grew, but surprise and fear flickered in the mans eyes, like he knew somewhere that Billy wasn't ging to stay under his control long, that he needed to wrap this up before it was to late and he was dead. "I can tell you everything you want to know."

"Hulkling don't!" The speedster went ignored by the rest of the group.

"Let him go and you can have me, you won't even have to use mind control, I'll tell you willingly." It was a gamble, this whole mess was a gamble, but either way he'd surely turn up dead.

"Ok."

"No!" The voice was puncuated with a crackling of lightening and a flash of blindingly brilliant blue light.

Teddy passed out before he hit the floor.

 

* * *

Two Months Later

* * *

 

The smell of ozone followed him around for days, dragging behind him in a haze of burning metal and dirt. It didn't quite matter, Teddy refused to leave Billy's room as the hospital watched on in pity.

When the brunette woke up, eyes faded into a normal chocolate brown yet a blue rim still remained, he refused to let Teddy through the doors, bribed the nurses to keep him out, even convinced the armed men that guarded the doors constantly to not even let him be within sight.

Teddy couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, he couldn't say sorry, couldn't tell him how guilty he felt killing that man, couldn't tell Billy he stil loved him, that he missed him. He couldn't do a lot these days, like sleep or eat or feel safe. Tommy took to sleeping in the couples old apartment with him after a month of Billy's disapearence, and now that Billy would be coming home soon they'd frantically started cleaning, wishing he'd come home then, _now, forever_.

Tommy wasn't allowed to see him either.

Teddy kept tabs on him through the nurses who went in the room, a back in forth bribery for information about the other. Teddy ripped the house apart in a blind rage of fear and grief when he was told Billy was moving back in with his parents, a group of officers would be over to grab his things. Tommy watched on with a blank expression and only yelled once, a cracked sound of  _STOP! He doesn't want us anymore! We need to accept that!_ They tried not to talk about it again, if they could help it.

The second Teddy smelt ozone he whipped around, a frantic search for someone he'd lost, a pain in his chest worse than being ripped apart. "Billy?" He croaked, eyes brimming with tears and sorrow and need. He was alone, a dark street that lead home from base. The silent night greated him as he turned around, frantically searching for something that surely wasn't there, a shape in the dark, a ghost of a smile, "Billy!" He could scream the name from rooftops and it would fall apon deaf ears. "Billy!" He couldn't force himself to stop, couldn't help the scrambled looking behind walls and doors.

"Teddy stop," A hand on his shoulder forced him to turn the smell of ciggerates and desert wind. The blonde was met with green eyes instead of caramel, white instead of brown. "Tedd come on let's get home," Teddy couldn't move, couldn't leave the maybe of someone once there, couldn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks or the way he clutched at Tommy like a life line, because if they let go of eachother for a moment they'd surely fall apart. "Shit, fuck, come here, I know," And they burried their faces in eachothers shoulders, Tommy couldn't stand anyone seeing him cry, and they stood there in the dark street surrounded in the smell of ozone, cigerattes and tears. "It's going to be okay, you have to believe that he'll come back, we can't just  _give up_." Tommy pressed further into Teddy's shoulder like he wanted to morph the together, he was vibrating out of his skin in grief and he wanted to distroy, the both wanted to scratch and kick and scream and hurt until Billy came back. "He'll come back, he has to."


End file.
